His last thoughts, weird as they were
by MalasLaBro
Summary: A battle gone wrong. Now, Jaune Arc laid contemplating his life and suprisingly - Puns seemed to be a part of him. Blame Yang.


Jaune Arc stared at the clear skies, admiring the way the stars shined like it was inviting him to join their ranks – which doesn't seem so far fetched given his current circumstances.

The air around him was dusty and he swears he could count the dust as he lay on the cold hard marble floor, rubble all around him, Crocea Mors somewhere in the ruin and his scroll – one that was a bit cracked but luckily still on.

He moved the hand clutching the now priceless device on his hands and brought it to his face. Activating it and waited while it booted, it was a long time since he had a chance to fiddle around with it – the war with the Grimm under Salem the White Witch still raging… or he now hope ended.

The screen came to life showing his lockscreen – a picture of his lil' twins smiling at the camera, teeth kept healthy thanks to the efforts of his lovely wife while he only drove her crazy more often than not.

He stared at the screen, wondering whether he would see them again.

The screen unlock by the simple 123 code that no one would expect of him, he sees his wallpaper – the picture of his family in a selfie Jane took, her forehead and azure blue eyes visible underneath the mane of blonde they inherited from him, John was next to her and also showcasing his forehead – one riddled with crease lines and a raised brow, his smile though not seen but clearly felt by the way his eyes – just like his sister shined.

He smiled, remembering the fond memories of that particular picnic 3 years ago, wishing he could just be there right now.

He looked behind the twins to see his own smiling face – looking so much younger than his current complexion, the differences was glaring at him, he smiled because he remembered why.

His wife – the gorgeous Yang Xiao Long on his back and pinching his cheeks.

" _Come one daddy! Stop staring at mom's tongue and look here!" Jane was standing at a clear distance, not wishing to be part of their famous random 'eww' sessions aunt Ruby pounded into their head to avoid. "John! Tell them!"_

" _I'm not looking!" he said. "You'll never catch me alive!"_

 _Yang seemed to stop with her tongue games and stood up, still grinning widely. She bent her knees a bit, knowing the look in her eyes._

 _She jumped._

 _Umphh. Damn, she's heavy!_

" _You just thought I was heavy, didn't you?" she whispered right at his right ear, giving him goosebumps._

" _I didn't?" I tried to offer. "You're as light as a baby – a really good looking baby I wouldn't mind smothering around."_

" _Heh, compliments could only get you so far!" she pinched my cheeks and stretched it wide. "Though, I would take you up on the offer…" she whispered, her tongue growing closer._

" _Mom! I'm trying to take a picture! EEEEEWWWWW!"_

 _We laughed at her reaction before easing up and smiling towards the small scroll in front of us._

" _Say 'eeewwwwww'!"_

" _eeeeewwwwww!"_

…heh, feels like yesterday.

So much happy memories resurfaced as he opened the gallery and scrolled through the pictures, watching videos – their birthday celebrations, random moments In life, his friends…

He wants to go home.

Struggling for a bit, he tried to wiggle his left hand – a futile struggle as he already tried minutes? hours? Not days, that's for sure.

A wasted effort, he couldn't feel his left hand – heck, he couldn't even feel his left half of the body, a giant piece of rubble crushing and numbing his senses.

He wondered why he was so calm right now, most people would be crying their lives out or die instantly.

He didn't get the latter expected reaction and also didn't stop crying until just minutes(hours?) ago, realizing his fate and accepting it with a sigh.

' _Cpt. Jaune Arc – the dragon slayer, slayed by a piece of rock!'_

Heh, if that really got printed on the news – he was sure it was going to find itself burned to the ground, no doubt his fiery little dragons glowing proud by the carnage left behind.

He wanted to see them again.

He looked at the scroll – black and not responding, just noticing how much time passed by his thoughts.

Great, now he wished he could throw it somewhere – he did.

….not really the best of ideas but…ah well.

He closed his eyes – the right one, and released another sigh.

Memories often surfacing in his mind.

His early years at Beacon.

His team – Pyrrha Nikos, the one who died and his first real love, Lie Ren, now happily married to Nora and has more kids than him by 10 – still wondering how the heck Ren did it when he was stuck at 2.

Really, he married earlier than them yet they won the race! How the heck! Aren't the Arc Genes superior at making babies?!

Heh, Ren – hope you don't make any more, two's hard to take care of let alone 12.

RWBY – Ruby being the best weapon's maker in Remnant and happily living her life out in her workshop, Blake, now the leader of the Faunus community in Vale and a celebrity in her own right, Weiss, the SDC head after the comfrontation with her family that he had little involvement whatsoever but now working towards cleaning the name she carries proudly – still an icy tundra down there but no one will ever say that out loud to her. Heh.

And then there's Yang….

Beautiful(An understatement, ah well.)

Punny(Heh)

Sweet(Well, diabetes be damned)

And the one who made him love again, despite his really cringe worthy younger self.

…..

She still didn't tell me why though – even after 2 decades of marriage.

Ah well, never stopped her from punning me everyday, really regretting the fact that the twins also picked up on her mother's punny(heh, still got it) habit.

How are they doing now? Did dinner end with the famous Yang? Or did end with a Weiss-cream?

Heheh.

Really though.

' _I want to go home.'_

Sigh

' _Yang's going to breath fire when she hears this'_ he thought ' _at least she still looks Yangiful when's she's angry.'_

' _Heh, still got it'_


End file.
